


Hold Me (in this Wild World)

by navigatrix (odd_acious)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Art, Comfort No Hurt, Cuddling & Snuggling, Digital Art, Fluff, Illustration, M/M, Soft Aaron Minyard, Soft Kevin Day, everyone's soft okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odd_acious/pseuds/navigatrix
Summary: Two bros chillin in a bedroom, no feet apart bc they love each other
Relationships: Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Hold Me (in this Wild World)

based on a request from over on instagram! just Kevin and Aaron being sleepy and soft bc they deserve it :))

**Author's Note:**

> title is from [Warmth by Bastille](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1idDZ3QHEPs).  
> this is my first piece of art on ao3 so we'll see how this goes?? let me know what you think :))  
> Comments make my day!! I'm always happy to hear new ideas and requests, so don't be shy if there's something you want to see me draw next!  
> reposts are okay **if you ask first!!** you can shoot me a dm on insta or tumblr, I just want to know where my art's going!  
> I'm most active on [Instagram](instagram.com/navigatrixart), and you can find me on [tumblr](navigatrixart.tumblr.com) as well!!


End file.
